


醋

by FakePhoenix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePhoenix/pseuds/FakePhoenix





	醋

*OOC预警

*混邪车预警

*第一次开大家放过我这个司机

 

鸿上了见回到别墅之后，收到了藤木游作的联络，对方的信息很简单：想见你。

他回了句好就重新登录link vrains，刚进门就被对方一把拉进，之后被游作猛地按在门板上，被逼的后退的期间不自觉把门带上，高中生恰到好处地把门给锁了。虽然是完全不必要的事情，这个空间本就是专属于他们两人的，link vrains所禁止的内容，在此处也百无禁忌。

“游作……怎么了？”手腕被紧紧攥住，感受到了游作危险气息的了见尝试挣脱，却被猝不及防地吻住了，少年的吻极具侵略性，对了见的敏感点又无比熟悉。一番舌尖纠缠之后，迷迷糊糊的成年人略微情动起来就放松了抵抗，被游作抓住了机会，原本距离稍远的双臂被并起，冰冷的金属触感缠绕上手腕，了见一惊，薄蓝色的眼瞳一缩：“你这是做什么？”

“觉得你会喜欢。”不知是错觉还是怎样，了见只觉得他的小情人今日有些来者不善，语气也凶上不少。也许之前和他随口聊过的想玩些别的花样的闲话被认真听了吧。手铐的链很短，游作不甚在意，勾着细链把了见拖到床沿。

直到反身被按在床上，呈现着跪姿，又突如其来被眼罩遮住了视线后，鸿上了见才意识到真的有些不妙。下身的衣物自然已经被褪下，游作整个人跨坐在他身上，一手着力在背部把了见的上身按实在床上，空闲的右手随意蘸了些润滑剂就向后穴侵入。慢心如了见现在也明白自己是哪里触怒了游作。从汉诺塔之后他们在这个空间内做过数次，高中生怕弄疼了他，每次都是做足了前戏，直到他忍得受不了，轻声要求他进入，游作才会小心开始正餐。

因为视线被遮蔽的原因，甬道被粗暴碾开的感觉尤其清晰。游作甫一开始就一齐顶入了两根手指，即使是被开垦过的后穴也难以突然接纳不期而至的异物。偏是游作还进入得极快，不时恶意刮蹭着内壁，虽然有润滑作为缓冲，粗暴的入侵也只能产生疼痛而远多于快感。因黑暗放大了的痛感让了见不自觉咬紧了下唇：“藤木游作，你不要得寸进尺了。”

那被难得称呼全名的少年对他言语上的反击甚是漫不经心：“哦？得寸进尺的我自觉并不在我。”左手趁对方不知是因为痛或是快感失却了反抗力气的时候掐了把纤细的腰，之后用食指指节碾着了见的腰窝：那是他的敏感带。年下两岁的爱人明确地表示出了：我很不高兴，这种态度。

称呼他为爱人，其实并不精确，汉诺塔事件之后虽然滚了好几次床单，他们之间却没有明确界定关系的话语。如果以普通社会的关系来定义的话，似乎只是同性炮友罢了。故而即使两人心知肚明互相是心灵之友，是爱人，是可以白头偕老的另一半，从现下的道义上而言，藤木游作管不着他鸿上了见任何事情：比如他若是不满意当下的局势，随时可以抽身下线江湖不见。更别说他确实挺不满意的。倒不是藤木游作对待他如何粗暴的问题，他一直不太喜欢游作不擅表达的性格。比如他的确不明白游作为什么——

“是因为Blood Sheperd？”汉诺的领导者终于灵光一闪，想到了昨日与今日不同之处。藤木游作没有回答，尝试性又多加了一根手指，了见一时吃痛吸气，因不适而少许的扭身被少年用力制住，这个话题也被游作不回答就盖了过去。不回答就是最好的默认，了见轻轻叹气，放弃了反抗的意思，随着小男友用这种笨拙的方式表达自己不成熟的不满，甚至玩心大起，还出言挑逗了一句：“我摸他的义肢你不高兴，才把我铐住的么？”

“算是吧。”毕竟是高中生，即使是个不喜欢说话的主，猜猜心思也是如同捅层纸一般简单。被点破了小心思的游作把手指缓缓退出来，仿若不经意却又坏心眼地蹭了蹭了见的前列腺附近，本就狭窄的甬道更是应激地一缩，游作听见了一声因为被刻意压抑而更令人想入非非的呻吟。本就只是吃着无名飞醋的高中生心一软，就放弃了继续折腾的打算，老老实实坦白：“很吃醋。”

“明明你把我的全身都摸遍了？”感受到游作的理性回到了正常值，了见也勉强接受了这次略为粗暴的前戏，开始调戏年轻的爱人。果不其然，手腕处的铁链被向后一拽，游作早已挺立的性器直接插入了被手指充分扩张过的后穴，因为人被向后拽着的关系，被探入的地方比以往更深。后穴下意识收缩，却只能把性器吞入得更深。即使是有过多次经验的少年也难以承受这番邀请，下意识用更猛烈的进攻去对付快要将头脑的理智烧灼的快感，以及仍然在内心肆虐生长的占有欲。

他俯下身去吻他的手臂，一寸一寸，右手扶着爱人的腰，左手则是记得帮了见已经涨得发痛的前端套弄。了见则是更为糟糕，手腕被束缚的无奈，后穴被操弄的快感，这种情况下游作手抚上自己性器隐隐勾起的潜藏的羞耻心，被放大的触觉，被情欲淹没的他难以思考除了游作之外的事物。除却无法抑制的呻吟声之外，鸿上了见不自觉地喊着游作的名字，以及许多日常被理性压抑，而无法道出的心情：

“游作……我大概是没说过……”又一阵快感涌来，生理性的泪水溢出，润湿了眼罩，“真的很喜欢……”

“了见，你说什么？”维持着半分，或者是小半分的入侵者捕捉到了轻不可闻的呓语，想要进一步询问，高潮却远比理性的复归来得更快。鸿上了见有一百种从他身边逃离的方法，比如坐船，比如口是心非，比如现在。

电子世界的好处是做完一片狼藉之后，不用浪费时间清理。游作除下了见身上的手铐和眼罩，其实都是些对方有心便可以挣脱的小物件，轻抚他的头发，在额头印下一个吻。只是他应该要花些时间，清理一下内心肆意生长的名为嫉妒的风铃草。

夜已深，路也长，总有方法的吧，他想。


End file.
